Entre el Amor y el Deseo
by PrideOfTheUchiha
Summary: —¿Qué soy para tí? —Un amigo... —Un amigo con el que te acuestas muy seguido, y eso que eres la novia de mi hermano. UA ItaSaku
1. Capítulo I

**Hola. **

**Como les dije, edité este capítulo. No se preocupen. Sigue casi igual a excepción de un par de palabras y algunas correcciones gramaticales u ortográficas. **

**Los dejo que lean.**

**¡No olviden dejarme un review!**

**DISCLAIMER: no me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto.**

**ADVERTENCIA: contiene lemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Ya algo entrada la tarde, una chica de cabellos rosados, grandes ojos verdes y facciones angelicales, caminaba por la avenida sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. La gente pasaba junto a ella y ésta ni cuenta se daba, pues lo único en lo que pensaba era su lugar de destino. Iba a verlo a él. De nuevo, a pesar de que lo mejor era no hacerlo.

Rápidamente, el peso de sus acciones cayó sobre sus hombros justo en el momento en que recordó todo lo que había sucedido. Sentía un enorme agujero en el estómago, que crecía cada vez que tomaba el rumbo para ir a visitarlo. También podía sentir un afilado cuchillo clavándose hasta lo más hondo de su corazón, dejándolo sangrando.

Sakura decidió quitarse de la cabeza todos esos pensamientos y trató de fijarse en otra cosa para distraerse. Lo que captó su atención fue su ropa. Llevaba puesta una falda corta de color blanco con unas botas negras y una blusa verde como el color de sus ojos. Una chamarra de mezclilla color blanco cubría sus brazos del frío de la tarde, que no era mucho. Esa había sido la chamarra que portaba la primera vez que…no, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

Estaba llegando a una privada compuesta de lujosas y elegantes casas blancas. El guardia de seguridad la reconoció al instante y la dejó pasar por la puerta pequeña del enorme zaguán negro. Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y siguió su camino. Desfiló entre el laberinto de mansiones con sus jardines enormes y los carros lujosos aparcados frente a ellas. No tardó en arribar a la que a él pertenecía.

Era una casa bonita, ni tan grande ni tan pequeña. El jardín estaba perfectamente cuidado y había un BMW de color negro estacionado en la calle. Sakura se dirigió a la puerta, respiró profundamente y tocó el timbre. No habían pasado diez segundos cuando ésta se abrió. Entró sin perder tiempo.

Las luces estaban encendidas y dejaban ver la moderna sala con su lujosa decoración. Más allá se encontraba un comedor igualmente caro y una puerta de cristal daba a la cocina. Conocía esa casa tan bien como la suya.

De pronto, sintió unos fuertes brazos encarcelar su delgada cintura y el rostro de él ocultarse entre su cabello rosa. El precio que había que pagar por esa clase de acciones y sensaciones era demasiado caro, pero justo. El sufrimiento vendría después. Ahora tenía que disfrutar.

Había veces en que se preguntaba cómo habían llegado a eso, cómo ella había podido ser tan idiota como para iniciar algo así, pero una vez que comenzaron, ya no pudieron parar. Y Sakura tenía que admitir que no quería detenerse. Le dolía hacer lo que hacía, pero más le dolía no hacerlo.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y él no tardó en reclamar sus labios. Los atacó con agresividad y con pasión, pero sin perder la ternura. Pronto olvidó todo. Estando en sus brazos y sintiendo como sus bocas se unían, olvidó lo que era sentirse culpable.

Unos segundos después, se separaron.

─Me alegra que estés aquí.

─Itachi, yo… ─la pelirrosa no sabía que decir; bajó la vista al suelo.

Si de él se separaba, las cosas regresaban de nuevo a atormentarle. ¿Sería conveniente expresarle todas sus penas o era mejor solo rendirse ante el deseo que el hermano de su novio le causaba? Aunque consideró la primera, Sakura optó por la segunda. ¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas? No tenía fuerza de voluntad, ni tan solo para decirle a Itachi que no podían seguir haciendo eso, pero ella tampoco quería decirle a Sasuke que cuando él estaba ausente se acostaba con su hermano mayor.

Itachi Uchiha descubrió la tristeza de su amante. Tomó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarle. La chica tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no dejaba escapar lágrima. Esos hermosos orbes color jade que en tan poco tiempo había llegado a adorar, estaban llenos de culpa y una infinita y horrorosa tristeza. Daría todo por devolverle la felicidad.

Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Besó de nuevo su boca, esta vez sin lujuria, sin deseo. Solo con cariño. Itachi le mostró a Sakura con ese suave toque todo lo que él sentía. Incluido la culpa, pero sin el remordimiento que a ella atacaba. Besar los labios de la pelirrosa era algo de lo que jamás se arrepentiría. Había momentos en los que maldecía a Sasuke, a su propio hermano, al que tanto quería. Lo odiaba solo por poseer a la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Pero después, recordaba que si alguien tenía razones para odiar, era precisamente Sasuke. ¿Qué sucedería si algún día se enteraba? Por supuesto que detestaría a Itachi con toda su alma. Le pondría en cara que pensaba que era su hermano, que lo quería, que nunca le haría daño. Porque lo que hacían estaba mal.

Itachi se separó de Sakura y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuera a írsele de los brazos.

─Itachi, es mejor que ya no nos veamos ─dijo la pelirrosa sin mirarlo a los ojos; le daba miedo ver su reacción.

─No vuelvas a decir eso ─la voz tan seria con la que Itachi pronunció esas palabras robaron un estremecimiento a Sakura.

La mera idea de alejarse de esa chica, era para el Uchiha, como estar en una pesadilla y saber que se podía volver realidad. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil. No se le escaparía nada más porque sí.

─ ¿Serías capaz de seguir engañando a tu hermano? ─preguntó ella.

─Por ti haría cualquier cosa ─contestó Itachi sin culpa; era la verdad.

Ésta vez, atacó los labios de Sakura con la pasión encendida. Sentía su sangre hervir en sus venas con el más mínimo contacto. La necesitaba…la necesitaba ya. Y no dudaría en tomarla ni por un segundo. Le traía igual si le pertenecía a Sasuke, no le importaba que después la culpa se encargara de hacerle miserable. Con eso se podía lidiar después. Tenía a Sakura delante de él sin nadie que sirviera de testigo a su crimen; podía hacerla suya sin que nadie se enterara. Viviría así toda la eternidad si eso significaba que la podía seguir poseyendo como lo había hecho durante esos meses.

Sakura no tardó en sucumbir ante el hipnótico placer que le producía la boca de Itachi sobre la suya. Sintió las manos de éste acariciar su cintura, alzando poco a poco su blusa, sin prisa ni remordimiento. Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante y aprovechó para soltar la liga que ataba los largos cabellos negros de Itachi. La chica gimió estando sus labios unidos aún y él aprovechó para deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca de Sakura, produciéndole ahora indescriptibles y maravillosas sensaciones. Si en la pelirrosa quedaba rastro de duda, se había disipado. Ya tendría tiempo de lamentarse después.

Ella se despojó de su chaqueta y la botó lejos de donde se encontraban, exponiendo su cuello ante la juguetona lengua de Itachi, que no tardó en abandonar sus labios y dedicarse a explorar y marcar la recién expuesta piel nívea de Sakura. Dejando besos húmedos y calientes por toda su trayectoria, Itachi llegó al escote de su amante. Decidió que no era suficiente y con la ayuda de ella, se deshizo de esa molesta blusa que no le permitía ver mucho.

Un sostén de color blanco que aprisionaba los grandes senos que había visto furtivamente incontables veces, quedó al descubierto. El Uchiha miró a Sakura. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su boca hinchada, entreabierta. Su rostro era la descripción perfecta de la lujuria, el deseo y la pasión juntos. Itachi regresó su atención a los labios de ella, que le correspondió sin perder tiempo. Cuando se hubo satisfecho de momento, él regresó a su cuello, lamiéndolo y dejando furiosas marcas rojas en la blanquecina piel de Sakura. Mordió levemente su hombro, dejando rastro ahí también de su apasionado paso.

La pelirrosa no podía contener los gemidos que soltaba. Todas esas sensaciones eran embriagantes. Era como el alcohol, que te quita la razón, y como las drogas, que te hacen sentir en el paraíso. Era todo eso junto y más.

─Ita…Itachi…no…no te detengas ─decía ella a su amante entre gemidos; en el estado en que se encontraba, casi era incapaz de articular palabra.

El Uchiha sonrió arrogante y con manos que ya han hecho lo mismo demasiadas veces, zafó el sostén de Sakura y dejó que cayera al piso de la sala sin importarle demasiado. Tomó uno de los recién liberados senos de la chica e hizo que su lengua lo recorriera por completo mientras una de sus manos jugaba placenteramente con el otro. Sakura permitió que las traviesas manos del Uchiha hicieran maravillas en su piel. Aferró sus propias manos al cabello de Itachi y lo acercó más a ella.

Pero la pelirrosa pronto deseó que estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones. Se separó repentinamente de su amante, haciendo que éste se sorprendiera y arqueara una ceja interrogante. Sakura, sin esfuerzos, rápidamente le sacó la playera a Itachi, lo que le permitió tener a la vista su musculoso pecho y su marcado abdomen. Sonrió satisfecha y dejó que el Uchiha volviera a lo que había estado haciendo anteriormente mientras ella acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

Ya bastante cansado de estar de pie, Itachi recostó a Sakura en la alfombra de la sala. Sería demasiado molesto tener que subir hasta la recámara. Además, no le importaba para nada donde la tomaría. Su miembro se había endurecido desde aquel primer beso cuando Sakura acabara de llegar, y no estaba seguro de si podría esperar un poco más para sentirse dentro de ella. Lo cierto era que le gustaba hacerla gemir de placer con solo el toque y la caricia de sus manos.

Itachi se posicionó sobre Sakura teniendo cuidado de no recargarle todo su peso. Le quitó las botas y las dejó a un lado. Hizo lo mismo con su falda, pero de una manera más lenta y seductora. Después de dejarla solo en bragas, regresó a reclamar sus labios, usando su lengua para robarle gemidos a Sakura.

El Uchiha entonces lamió a su gusto el cuello y los senos de la pelirrosa. Pero pronto, su traviesa e incontenible boca trazó un camino de saliva dirigiéndose hacia abajo, haciendo que la piel del abdomen de Sakura hirviera en placer. Todo con su respectiva porción de sensualidad.

Cuando hubo llegado hasta su cadera, Itachi sonrió tan arrogante como de costumbre y, para gran sorpresa de Sakura, le quitó lentamente las bragas usando los dientes. La chica se sonrojó ligeramente y rió un poquito avergonzada. Tras retirar la molesta prenda del cuerpo de su amante y haberla arrojado por ahí, Itachi acarició las largas y suaves piernas de la pelirrosa hasta llegar a su húmedo sexo donde le regaló la magia que podía producir su boca.

Sakura jadeó ante la invasión de la lengua de Itachi en su intimidad, pero pasados unos segundos y después de haber saboreado las partes más sensibles, éste la tenía sumergida en la más acalorada pasión gritando su nombre entre gemidos.

Tras obsequiarle un último beso en el cual Sakura pudo degustarse a sí misma en la boca de él, ayudó al Uchiha a deshacerse de sus pantalones de mezclilla, dejando a la vista unos bóxers negros que trataban de contener su enorme erección.

Ansiosa de sentir lo que veía venir, la misma pelirrosa colocó sus manos en las caderas de Itachi y le quitó lo último que le quedaba de ropa, liberando su endurecido miembro. El chico aseguró su posición sobre ella y de una sola estocada, la penetró hasta el fondo. Sakura gimió escandalosamente ante la intromisión y al sentir una enorme ola de placer que superaba todas las anteriores.

Itachi comenzó a embestirla con agresividad. La pelirrosa envolvió sus piernas en la cadera de su amante y buscó sus labios, demandante. El Uchiha aceleró su paso, soltando de cuando en cuando, jadeos que se unían a los gemidos de Sakura. Cuándo sintió que estaban llegando al clímax, Itachi acercó su boca a la oreja de ella.

─ ¡Eres mía Sakura! ¡Solo mía! ─le dijo con la voz ligeramente entrecortada e invadida por el placer que sentía.

─Tuya… ¡solo tuya! ─contestó ella justo antes de llegar al orgasmo.

Itachi cayó agotado sobre ella, ocultando su rostro en los cortos cabellos rosados de la chica que tenía debajo. Se quedaron así varios minutos, tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones y el latido de sus corazones. Sakura abrazó a Itachi por la cintura y acarició con ternura su cabello negro que ahora estaba revuelto. Estuvieron recostados en la alfombra de la sala por horas, o eso les pareció. No durmieron, simplemente disfrutaron en silencio la compañía del otro.

Itachi maldijo de nuevo a Sasuke. Era una verdadera lástima que el dueño de esa chica de la que había llegado a enamorarse fuera su propio hermano menor.

Sakura solo pensaba en el Uchiha que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Si por razones del destino se separaba de él, hubiera sido miserable. Amaba a Sasuke pero definitivamente deseaba a Itachi. Estaba confundida. Desde hacía tiempo tenía la sospecha de que esa pasión se había convertido en cariño y tal vez en amor. El pelinegro era guapo, no lo podía negar, pero no estaba segura de sus sentimientos, que eran de la clase que uno prefiere dejar en el misterio por miedo a la verdad.

De pronto, sonó un teléfono celular de la pelirrosa. Debía ser tarde, pues por las ventanas ya no se colaba luz del día. Itachi gruñó molesto por la interrupción, sin embargo, Sakura se soltó del nudo que su cuerpo desnudo había formado con el del Uchiha.

La chica buscó su falda entre la ropa revuelta y cuando la hubo encontrado, sacó de uno de los bolsillos el celular que aún sonaba. El identificador de llamadas le decía que el que esperaba del otro lado de la línea era nada más y nada menos que su novio Sasuke. Sakura sintió que su alma se partía en dos.

Pulsó el botón de contestar y llevó el auricular a su oreja.

─Sasuke-kun…

─Pequeña, ¿dónde estás? Ya es tarde. Deberías estar en casa.

─Lo sé. Fui al centro comercial y me encontré a Itachi. Me invitó un café, pero ya voy de regreso. No te preocupes por mí.

La chica reparó en la risa burlona que había soltado el Uchiha mayor cuando había pronunciado la mentira que contenía una parte de verdad. Itachi se acercó a Sakura y sin importarle que ella estuviera hablando por teléfono con su novio, la abrazó por la cintura y repartió húmedos besos en su cuello y sus hombros. Sakura se sobresaltó ante el contacto. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerle eso mientras estaba en una conversación telefónica con Sasuke? Le costó mucho modular su tono de voz, pues los jadeos y gemidos amenazaban con escapar de su boca ante la más mínima posibilidad.

─ ¿Vienes con él? ─preguntó Sasuke, ni una pisca de celos en su voz.

─Sí…me va a hacer el favor de…llevarme en su…auto ─Sakura maldijo a Itachi por ponerle las cosas difíciles.

─Entonces te veo en un rato.

─Sí, sí…

─Sakura, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo rara.

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco e Itachi sonrió maliciosamente.

─No…yo…estoy bien. Te veo después.

─Ah.

─Te amo.

─Hn.

Sakura colgó el teléfono y suspiró algo aliviada. Miró a Itachi acusadoramente, pero él no se inmutó. Tenía cara de molestia.

─ ¿Era necesario que me hicieras eso? ¿Quieres que nos descubra? ─preguntó Sakura enojada. El Uchiha, en lugar de responder, arremetió con otra interrogante.

─¿Era necesario que le dijeras que lo amas?

─Sí. Es mi novio. Lo sabes muy bien.

─Un novio al que engañas.

─Mi novio a fin de cuentas.

Un incómodo silencio invadió la estancia, el cual fue roto por Itachi.

─Sakura, ¿qué se supone que soy para ti?

Ella tardó un instante en responder. Era lo mismo que se preguntaba y evitaba averiguar la respuesta.

─Un amigo.

─Un amigo con el que te acuestas muy seguido ─replicó el Uchiha de manera acusadora.

Sakura no supo que responder. En silencio, buscó su ropa que había quedado esparcida en el suelo y se vistió ignorando por completo a Itachi, que después de un rato hizo lo mismo.

Salieron de la casa sin dirigirse la palabra. El Uchiha le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Sakura, que sin darle las gracias, se metió al lujoso auto. Él suspiró y fue al sitio del conductor.

El camino a la casa de la pelirrosa transcurrió sin incidentes. Al igual que Itachi, ella vivía en una privada de casas grandes llenas de lujos. Sasuke también era hombre de dinero. Al llegar a la suya, la pelirrosa salió del auto. La puerta de la casa se abrió y salió a recibirla su guapo novio.

Tan solo verlo hizo a Sakura sentir culpable. Itachi, sin embargo, seguía tan serio como siempre. La chica se preguntó cómo le hacía para no sentir ni un grano de remordimiento, pues estaba tan inmutable incluso al saludar con un abrazo amistoso a su hermano menor.

─Gracias por traerla… ─dijo Sasuke sinceramente agradecido.

─No es problema.

─Es bueno tener un hermano como tú, Itachi.

─Lo mismo digo yo.

Sakura caminó hacia el Uchiha mayor y le dio un beso en la mejilla, deseando poder obsequiarle más que eso. Pero las circunstancias lo impedían. Itachi pareció captar el mensaje.

─Nos vemos otro día.

─Hn…

La pelirrosa entró a su casa, y Sasuke hizo lo mismo unos segundos después. Una vez traspasado el umbral, el chico tomó por la cintura a Sakura y juntó sus labios con los suyos, reclamando su propiedad con muchísimo deseo.

La pelirrosa se dejó besar y acariciar, aunque su corazón sufría desesperadamente. Sasuke la había llevado hasta la recámara que compartían. Después de haberla recostado en la cama, el Uchiha se había posicionado sobre ella. Fue en ese momento en que Sakura no pudo más.

─Sasuke-kun, hoy no por favor…

─Hn… ─él hizo caso omiso a su comentario.

─Lo digo en serio. No me siento muy bien.

A regañadientes, Sasuke la dejó levantarse. Sakura fue directamente al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro. Se quitó la chaqueta y se miró al espejo. Su cuello y su pecho estaban llenos de marcas rojas, obra de Itachi. Si su novio las veía, estaba frita.

Decidió darse una ducha rápida, dejando que sus penas corrieran como el agua que caía sobre su cuerpo. Al salir, se vistió con un camisón de manga larga que ocultaba las evidencias de su crimen. Salió del baño y sin decir palabra, se escondió en las sábanas de su cama.

Al poco rato, Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Estaba un tanto decepcionado por el rechazo de Sakura, pero no le dio importancia. Ocupó su lugar junto a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos. Al cabo de un momento, cuando pensó que la pelirrosa estaba dormida, acercó sus labios a la oreja de ella y susurró:

─Te amo.

Una lágrima luchó por salir de uno de esos ojos color jade, que no estaban sumidos en profundo sueño como Sasuke creía. Sakura había estado despierta, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Esas dos dulces palabras ahora le causaban un insoportable dolor en el pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del primer capítulo. <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿ME DEJAN UN REVIEW?**

**Atte.**

**PrideOfTheUchiha**


	2. Capítulo II

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Si, ya se que dije que iba darle la historia a alguien más. Pero ¿qué creen? Esta es como mi favorita y no podía dejarla ir así nada más. Ya la terminaré yo. Los demás fics, la verdad no lo se. Solo puedo decir que por razones personales que prefiero guardarme, dejé de escribir (y prestarle atención a muchas cosas) el último par de años. Sinceramente les pido miles de disculpas. Espero que puedan perdonarme algún día. Sé que fue demasiado tiempo. De hecho no hubiera regresado si no fuera por un follow de ayer o antier que me hizo buscar los capítulos medio escritos de antes. Me tardé un buen rato. Creo que tendré que reescribirlos como hice con este. Solo dejé del original algunas ideas y una que otra frase. Pero les prometo que cueste lo que cueste voy a terminar esta historia. Okay? Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron un review la última vez. A todos ustedes va dedicado este capítulo, porque aunque no lo crean, fueron ustedes quienes me despertaron de este sueño de escritor que ya había durado mucho.**

**Ah y seguramente editaré el capítulo anterior. Disculpen también por alguna que otra discrepancia en la trama. Como no encuentro el documento donde guardé toda la línea de la historia ahora solo tengo para trabajar lo que recuerdo. De cualquier manera, trataré de arreglarlo todo. **

**Recuerden que esta historia es M por una razón. Para que no digan que no advertí. Cada quien lee por su voluntad y bajo su propio riesgo. ****Específicamente en este capítulo no hay tanto contenido sexual, pero de todas formas es M por lenguaje, insinuaciones y demás. **

**DISCLAIMER: no me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto. Solo la trama de este fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

~S~

Tristemente agridulce fue como le supo la mañana siguiente a Sakura. Despertó de un sueño intranquilo envuelta en los fuertes brazos de Sasuke. Al abrir los ojos, pudo sentir el calor de su espalda contra el pecho de él a pesar de la tela del camisón de ella entre ellos; sus manos inconscientemente atraían hacia sí su delgado cuerpo. Luego escuchó la tranquila respiración de su novio y vagamente pensó que por lo menos alguien sí había podido dormir. Si tan solo él supiera...

Novio. Hasta la palabra le sabía mal. No porque le molestara, si no porque tan solo pensarla era una grandísima traición. ¿Cuántas veces no se había imaginado a sí misma en el lugar donde estaba ahora? ¿Habitando en casa de Sasuke, compartiendo su cama y su vida con él? En la Universidad, donde lo había conocido, había comenzado todo. Y ahora, estaba inmersa en una relación ya de varios años que prometía matrimonio. ¿Cuando había dejado de ser aquello su hermoso sueño de mujer enamorada?

Y luego estaba ese tierno "te amo". Antes, atesoraba felizmente las contadas veces que Sasuke le decía te amo. Ahora solo servía para traerle más peso a su miseria. Podía decirse que moría un poco cada día que guardaba su secreto. Las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos. Se regañó a sí misma por sucumbir tan rápido al llanto de un tiempo para acá.

_"¿Por qué será?"_ se preguntó a sí misma con amargo sarcasmo.

Se zafó del abrazo de Sasuke con delicadeza, procurando no despertarlo. Ya de pie, volteó para observarlo. Le gustaba verlo dormir. Su rostro dejaba atrás su habitual serenidad y adquiría una expresión relajada. Tranquila. Contenta —tratándose de él. Sakura sonrió tristemente y apartó la mirada del cuerpo semidesnudo de su novio, medio cubierto por las sábanas.

Tras constatar que Sasuke dormía profundo aún, dejó fluir los pensamientos acerca de Itachi a su cabeza. Tal vez se había vuelto paranoica, pero procuraba no pensar en su condenada aventura con el Uchiha mayor en presencia de Sasuke. Ella sentía que de hacerlo, este se daría perfecta cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Había veces en que temía que una sola mirada bastara para que él descubriera su torturador secreto; que esos ojos negros —casi tan iguales a los de Itachi— vieran en el verde de los de ella la traición que llevaba escrita en el corazón.

Dios, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Y sin embargo, no podía olvidar, ni siquiera desterrar de su mente, esas manos... esa boca... ese hombre que la hacía sentir que el cielo estaba tan cerca mientras la sumía en aquel infierno donde a diario ardía su consciencia. Ese hombre que la volvía completamente loca. Su sola presencia bastaba para hacerle olvidar que había muchas cosas que convertían esa relación en algo malo. Inmoral.

Con esa avalancha de sentimientos encontrados azotándole en la cabeza, Sakura se encerró en el baño. Se aseguró de poner el seguro antes de quitarse el camisón de la pijama y observar si habían desaparecido ya las marcas, cortesía de Itachi. No. Para nada. El reflejo en el espejo era exactamente igual al de la noche anterior. Su cuello seguía lleno de ellas. Igual que sus hombros, pechos, incluso su abdomen. Estresada, recargó los codos en el lavabo y ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

Itachi lo hacía a propósito. Cada vez que se veían le dejaba una nueva colección de chupetones que tardaba un buen rato en quitarse. ¿Qué quería? ¿Evidenciarla frente a Sasuke? ¿O era el propio destino jugando en su contra el que hacía que esas desdichadas marcas no desaparecieran rápido?

Decidió tomar un baño antes de que despertara Sasuke.

Tras hallarse limpia y vestida casual en blusa de manga larga blanca y pantalones de mezclilla, se dirigió a la planta baja a preparar el desayuno. Hoy, por suerte, era su día libre en el hospital.

Que le gustara cocinar, y que Sasuke fuera un amante irremediable de su comida era la razón por la cual no habían contratado a nadie para hacer eso, a diferencia de los deberes del hogar, de los que se encargaba una amable mujer de cuarenta y tantos años llamada Natsumi. Sakura no perdió tiempo y se puso a trabajar, sabiendo que su novio no tardaría en aparecer.

Sasuke bajó media hora después, con el traje puesto y el cabello ligeramente húmedo, listo para irse a trabajar. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, sobre la cual Sakura ya había colocado un plato con sandwich de jamón, una jarra de jugo de naranja y un contenedor de cristal con fruta picada.

—Buenos días Sasuke-kun —dijo ella, de rutina.

—Hn… —respondió éste mientras se servía su ración de fruta y ponía dos sándwich en su plato.

Hoy estaba algo distante. Sakura tuvo muchísimo miedo de pronto. ¿Habría sucedido algo? ¿Se habría enterado? ¿O solo era su propia paranoia?

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó con cautela.

Sasuke asintió ligeramente exasperado. —Naruto envió un mensaje diciéndome que su vuelo va retrasado y que pospuso una reunión hasta en la noche.

Ella asintió. Sus hombros y facciones se relajaron considerablemente. Solo era eso.

Antes Sasuke no solía decir casi nada, pero Sakura poco a poco había logrado que el Uchiha se abriera más. Ahora era sencillo para ella conversar con él. Cosa que no había alcanzado casi nadie, excepto Itachi y el mejor amigo de Sasuke y ella, Naruto Uzumaki.

Gracias a ello, sabía que la empresa de Sasuke y la de Naruto eran socias. Su amistad venía de años atrás, cuando sus padres los habían puesto a jugar juntos en el patio. Sakura había conocido al extrovertido rubio en la universidad. Gracias a él en cierta forma se había acercado a Sasuke. Itachi, por su parte, era dueño de otro par de negocios heredados de los Uchiha, que le habían arreglado el futuro. Conocerlo al principio había resultado nada fuera de lo común. Nunca pensó que llegarían a conocerse tan bien... No. Mejor no pensar en eso ahora.

— ¿Llegas a cenar? —preguntó Sakura mientras tomaba asiento.

—Creo que no. Si te da sueño, duerme. No hay necesidad de que me esperes —dijo Sasuke sincero.

Eran esas palabras preocupadas por ella, las que le hacían normalmente el mayor daño.

—Como tú quieras, Sasuke-kun.

Un momento después, él se levantó de la mesa. Sakura ya se había acostumbrado a la insólita rapidez con la que comía.

—Ya me voy preciosa —le dio un beso en la frente y luego se inclinó más para reclamar los labios de la pelirrosa con dulzura y un pequeño toque de pasión.

—Que te vaya bien amor.

Y Sasuke se fue.

Sakura se pasó una mano por el cabello y procuró no pensar en nada.

No pudo.

Él siempre la trataba tan bien... la tenía viviendo como una reina, cumplía sus caprichos, la amaba... y era ella la que estaba mandando al carajo la relación perfecta. La que siempre había querido.

Pero era en esos momentos, cuando Sasuke se iba, cuando comenzaba a extrañar a Itachi. A veces se dedicaba también a recordar la época —cercana— cuando su relación con el Uchiha menor de pronto no había marchado tan bien. Peleas, gritos, llantos... las cosas ciertamente habían mejorado... cuando se había empezado a acostar con Itachi. No dejaba de pensar que eso probablemente era lo que la había hecho mejorar.

Se sentía sucia. La culpa venía después de ver a su amante. Sin embargo, incluso llegaba a ver momentos en los que se dejaba llevar por las emociones y dejaba de sentir remordimiento. Se daba la oportunidad de anhelar los encuentros furtivos, las caricias y los besos. Pero procuraba que eso no sucediera tan seguido, pues no quería terminar amando ese sentimiento tan embriagador. Tal vez tenía miedo de enamorarse de Itachi. ¿O lo había hecho ya? En eso mejor no pensar.

Después de lo de anoche, dudaba que él quisiera buscarla de nuevo por un par de días. Una semana tal vez. Y con Sasuke poniendo las cosas fáciles porque confiaba demasiado en ella… Sakura quería un pretexto, algo a lo que aferrarse para evitar tener que ver a Itachi y sucumbir. Pero no había nada. Y muchas veces se encontraba a sí misma queriendo revolcarse con su amante sin importarle nada más.

—Debo salir con Ino —dijo en voz alta inconscientemente. ─Dios, voy a morir.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Sakura-sama? —preguntó una mujer de pelo castaño ya entrada en años, Natsumi. Llevaba en brazos un canasto de ropa sucia.

Sakura la miró confusa. —Eh, si. No pasa nada, Natsumi-san. Gracias por preocuparte.

La mujer asintió y se fue.

Sin perder un momento, Sakura fue a buscar su bolso a donde quiera que estuviera. Cuando lo encontró, sacó su celular y buscó el número de Ino. Más le valía a la cerda que estuviera disponible para salir.

Una voz cantarina contestó al segundo timbre.

—Frentona, ¿qué carajos haces llamándome a esta hora?

—Voy a salir al centro comercial de compras. ¿Vienes?

—Esa pregunta ni se pregunta —respondió Ino alegre de repente. "Compras" siendo aquí la palabra mágica. —Pero me tendrás que esperar hasta las dos. Hoy solo tengo media ronda en el hospital.

—No hay problema. Te veo a las dos en el café de la planta baja.

—Claro —y colgó.

Sakura suspiró. Ino era su mejor amiga. Eran amigas desde la secundaria. Le tenía confianza a pesar del amor por el chisme que albergaba la rubia. Pero no sabía su secreto. Sakura nunca se lo contaría. Ni a ella ni a nadie, a pesar de lo mucho que necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca de eso.

~ I ~

Itachi también había dormido mal esa noche. Después de dejar a Sakura, se había dedicado a vaciar su licorería. Normalmente soportaba bien el alcohol, pero esta vez se había pasado. Algo que era raro que sucediera. Despertó con un dolor de cabeza —un poco— intenso. Nada que no pudiera ignorar.

Lo que daba vueltas y vueltas por su mente, era cierta pelirrosa que le había desgraciado la vida. Él, que siempre se había enorgullecido de su inteligencia, su serenidad y control, había quedado reducido a ese lamentable estado en el cual trataba de olvidar bebiendo, sin lograrlo. Estado que lo desesperaba y sacaba de quicio. Situación en la que se veía irremediablemente enamorado de la novia de su hermano.

¿Cuándo se había enamorado? Ni él mismo sabía, aunque era diferente estarlo y aceptarlo. Había tardado un poco en aceptarlo.

Para cuando le había hecho el amor por primera vez, ya debía sentir algo. Si no, ¿de dónde había salido la motivación —y la locura— para tomar el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y besarla en los labios cuando ella había llegado desconsolada con él tras una pelea especialmente agresiva con Sasuke? ¿Para luego proceder a sofocar sus penas con el abrasador calor de sus cuerpos?

Sasuke había cambiado. Ella decía que él era diferente ahora. ¿Habría sentido su hermano de pronto una fea sensación que le indicaba que estaba perdiendo a Sakura? Seguramente. Itachi hubiera quedado encantado si Sasuke hubiera seguido con su temperamento de fuego. Así, la pelirrosa ya lo habría dejado y ahora ella estaría con él, compartiendo su cama con él y no con Sasuke. Pero las cosas nunca eran sencillas. Sin embargo, Itachi era un hombre que siempre obtenía lo que quería. Y Sakura no sería la excepción. Por mucho que costara, ella iba a terminar siendo suya completamente.

_Maldición_, odiaba sentirse así. No era propio de él. Todo era una mierda ahora. ¿De cuándo acá reflexionaba tan profundamente acerca de algo que no fuera trabajo o algo importante?

_"Sakura es importante"_ le dijo una vocecilla detrás de su cabeza. Dio en el clavo.

No comprendía que había hecho Sakura para dejarlo así. Le dolía cuando ella no estaba. Más le dolía tenerla cerca y no tocarla, besarla, hacerle el amor... Y luego cuando ella estaba con Sasuke, cuando le decía "te amo" o "te quiero" como el día anterior, sentía una irremediable punzada en el corazón. De celos, de envidia, de odio, de dolor. No soportaba que fuera a Sasuke a quien le decía todas esas cosas y no a él. Pero su hermano era el novio —seguía siendo el novio— y él solo era un amigo con quien Sakura se acostaba muy seguido.

Pensando en cosas como esas, decidió no ir a trabajar hoy. Iría a buscar a Sakura y le pediría respuestas. Pero, ¿qué respuestas? Ya sabía él en lo que se metía cuando había escogido besarla en la ausencia de Sasuke. Además, siempre se decía lo mismo, que le pediría respuestas, pero nunca lo hacía. No lo hacía por miedo a que ella escogiera dejar de verle; mas ese miedo no lo admitiría jamás.

Tenía ganas de verla, sin duda. Sabía que hoy era uno de los días libres de Sakura. ¿Estaría en su casa? No. Probablemente no. Si Sasuke trabajaba hoy lo más seguro es que estuviera fuera. En el centro comercial quizás. O en el club deportivo. O con alguna amiga. Tsk, qué más daba. La podía ir a buscar a esos lados, y a su casa también.

~S~

Tras dejar pasar un par de horas, Sakura salió de su casa dispuesta a irse de compras y olvidarse un rato de todo. Sacó del garaje su convertible rosa —regalo de Sasuke— y se fue. Ya casi no lo conducía. Y menos para ir a ver a Itachi. Sería fácil reconocer al auto y a la conductora que se detenían en la casa del Uchiha cada dos o tres tardes. Aún más fácil era malpensarlo todo.

_"Piensa mal y acertarás_" pasó por la cabeza de Sakura. No podía ser más cierto.

Llegó a la enorme plaza y aparcó su auto donde encontró lugar. Se dirigió rápidamente a una de sus tiendas favoritas, sin mirar atrás y sin darse cuenta que el auto en el cual había regresado a su casa la noche anterior entraba en el estacionamiento.

Sakura pasó algunos minutos mirando vestidos de diario, blusas bonitas y pantalones caros. La tienda era de esas enormes que tienen filas y filas de ropa para escoger. El paraíso de cualquier mujer. Hoy al ser temprano, estaba un poco vacío.

Se paseó por entre las filas. Encontró un par de vestidos que quiso probarse y por allá cogió también un par de faldas que le gustaron. Veía marcas, texturas, adornos, colores... era fácil olvidar aquí las cosas.

O no.

Sintió su presencia incluso antes de verlo. Una mano la agarró por la cintura y le dio la vuelta, para dejarla recargada en un estante. Los ojos negros de Itachi la atraparon en su profundidad, mientras le transmitían olas y olas de deseo y lujuria que se amontonaban dentro de ellos. Sakura sintió que las rodillas le temblaban.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —comentó casualmente el Uchiha.

La pelirrosa trato de irse a otro lado, pero las manos de Itachi aprisionaron sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza. La ropa que había escogido yacía en el suelo.

—Vi tu carro afuera. Lindas placas.

Sakura recordó que sus placas leían SYS más otros tres números.

—Qué te importa —le respondió agresivamente a Itachi.

Lo empujó con fuerza. Trataba de resistir la tentación, sin éxito.

Él comprendió que realmente no deseaba que la soltara. Pero a ninguna mujer le gusta que la priven de comprar ¿o sí? Sakura recogió su ropa tirada y le dirigió una fría mirada cuando por fin se liberó.

— ¿Vengo a buscarte y así me recibes? —preguntó Itachi.

—Sabes que no es correcto que me busques.

—Hablas como si el único culpable aquí fuera yo. Si mal no recuerdo ayer la que fue a buscarme fuiste tú.

A Sakura le dolió escuchar eso. Pero tenía toda la razón. Sintió tristeza al rechazarlo. Dejó de mentirse a sí misma y aceptó que le gustaba su presencia. La anhelaba. A veces con toda su alma.

—Pensé que no querrías verme después de lo de ayer.

Itachi la abrazó por la cintura. Sakura agradeció mentalmente que no hubiera nadie alrededor para verlos y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo.

—Que me parta un rayo si alguna vez no he querido verte —le susurró él al oído.

Un escalofrío delicioso recorrió a Sakura. Sintió como los dientes del Uchiha mordían su oreja y sus manos acariciaban su cintura. Se relajó entre sus brazos.

—Yo... también quería verte.

—Hn. Lo sé —una sonrisa arrogante curvó la boca del Uchiha.

Sin pensarlo, buscó los labios de Sakura. Con agresividad, repartió besos desde su mandíbula hasta su boca y la devoró completamente. Ella no pudo resistirse. Nunca había podido y sospechaba que jamás podría. Ahí estaba esa pasión, ese fuego demoledor que la invadía entera y la tenía tan enganchada a él. Se dejó llevar sin importarle nada. Le devolvió el beso con la misma furia mientras se derretía entre sus brazos.

Itachi la soltó para luego tomarla de una mano y jalarla hasta el probador más cercano.

— ¡Itachi! ¿Qué haces? —exclamó Sakura.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —le respondió mientras la metía en el mini cuartito y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Por supuesto que la pelirrosa sabía la respuesta.

─ ¡No! ¡Ahorita no! Tengo que ver a Ino en un rato ─decía ella tratando de detenerlo, aunque tenía muy claro que lo que deseaba era exactamente lo contrario. Lo mataría si se detenía ahora que la tenía aprisionada contra la pared y le besaba el cuello salvajemente.

─No me importa ─gruñó él.

La devoraba con tanta urgencia que Sakura pronto se vio sumida también en la desesperación. Desesperación de que Itachi no se quitaba la ropa lo suficientemente rápido. Era en esos momentos cuando ya no quería pensar en otra cosa más que en el hombre que le arrancaba gemidos de placer y le hacía cosas indescriptiblemente deliciosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops lo siento por dejarlo ahí, enserio. Pero prometo que se continuará donde se quedó en el próximo capítulo.<strong>

**Agradecería mucho que me dejaran un review :3 **

**Recuerden, preguntas, dudas, sugerencias, crítica constructiva, en review o en mensaje. **

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**~PrideOfTheUchiha**


	3. Capítulo III

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Uy, lamento enserio cuánto me tardé para actualizar. Me atoré en el inicio aunque ya tenía el capítulo entero. Después cuando lo revisé de nuevo y por fin pude terminarlo, le agregué y quité diversas cosas y de pronto tenía un documento más largo de lo normal. Supongo que eso es algo bueno. **

**Un recordatorio: este ff es un Universo Alterno (UA, lo puse en el resumen) y debo escribir acerca de cosas que puedan ser realistas (o por lo menos que puedan pasar tal). Esta historia es "intensa" en el sentido de que no es alegría y felicidad todo el rato. De hecho creo que no es alegre en lo absoluto. No lo sé. Oh, lo olvidaba. Pienso que no es buena idea que en cada cap o casi cada cap haya lemon ._. No quiero que me borren la historia, y además tengo que dejar que se desarrolle bien la trama sin estar metiendo escenas explícitas por todas partes. Quisiera saber su opinión al respecto. Y además, regularmente me tardo en escribir porque me atasco en los lemons y eso no me agrada para nada. Así que, aquí extiendo una cordial INVITACIÓN a cualquiera que sepa escribirlos para que me ayude con ellos o los escriba por mí (claro, con su debido crédito y mi sincero agradecimiento) para no tardarme tanto en actualizar. Preferiblemente quisiera a alguien que haya publicado ya alguno en alguna parte, que tenga experiencia, o que me guste como escribe. Esta medida la tomo también porque tengo la sensación de que no los escribo taaan bien. De antemano, si alguien opta por considerar mi ofrecimiento, estaré realmente agradecida. Si me contactan por review o por mensaje privado ya platicaremos y discutiremos los "términos" ^-^ Lógicamente, esto no significa que dejaré de escribir y demás, solo quiere decir que necesito ayuda para poder actualizar rápido ^-^ oh, y por supuesto, los reviews ayudan muchísimo :3**

**Por cierto, quiero agradecer a mis reviewers de los 2 caps anteriores sus hermosos comentarios :3 gracias por motivarme a escribir. Aprovecho para informar que a partir de este cap comenzaré a responder todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejan. Los que sean Anónimos los responderé en el mismo capítulo en la sección de Notas del Autor. **

**Como siempre, este capítulo va dedicado a tod s ustedes.**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene lemon. Bajo advertencia no hay engaño. Cada quien lee bajo su propio riesgo. **

**DISCLAIMER: no me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto. Solo la trama de este fic. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III <strong>

Itachi continuó su agresivo asalto en el cuello de Sakura, que se ocupaba en quitarle la chaqueta y la camisa. Sin embargo, las manos de él la detuvieron.

— ¡No! ¡Te quiero ya! ¡En este instante! —su voz tan sensual arrancó terminó por hacer desaparecer todo rastro de cordura en la mente de Sakura.

Sintió la mano de Itachi desabrochar el botón de sus jeans y meterse entre ellos para acariciar su centro; que se podía sentir húmedo a pesar de la tela de su ropa interior, que él hizo a un lado para deslizar dos dedos dentro de ella. Sakura jadeó ante la intromisión y se dejó invadir por el placer. Itachi entonces le dio la vuelta a su cuerpo bruscamente, dejándola de cara a la pared mientras su espalda chocaba contra el musculoso pecho de éste. Su mano seguía dentro de ella, mientras la otra le bajaba el pantalón, y luego subía para escabullirse entre su blusa y sostén para acariciar sus senos.

—Oh por Dios ¡No te detengas! ¡No te detengas nunca! —suplicó Sakura cuyo rostro estaba de lado viendo al espejo en la pared contigua e hipnotizada por la ardiente imagen del guapo Uchiha que le metía las manos entre la ropa.

—Ni en sueños —contestó él.

Itachi no se molestó en deshacerse de su propia vestimenta. Solo desabrochó su pantalón y dejó que la mano de Sakura, a tientas acariciara su crecida erección. Soltó ardientes gruñidos complacidos, que la motivaron a desafiar el dominio brutal del pelinegro y darse la vuelta una vez más para hincarse sobre sus rodillas y quedar a la altura de su miembro.

—Te dije que... —comenzaba a reprochar Itachi cuando Sakura tomó entre ambas manos su erección y pasó su lengua por toda su extensión. Un sonido gutural brotó del pecho de Itachi e hizo que la chica sintiera como su propia excitación aumentaba.

— ¿Qué decías Itachi-kun? —Sakura arqueó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada infinitamente seductora.

Los ojos negros de él, sumidos en implacable lujuria, conectaron con los de ella, que repartía lengüetazos aleatoriamente sobre su miembro para luego introducirlo casi entero en su boca. Maldita sea, como lo encendía que le llamara así, Itachi-kun...

—Mierda… —la voz de Itachi sonó jadeante. En rara ocasión soltaba maldiciones, pero la sensación de su erección dentro de la caliente boca de Sakura era tan abrumadora que no pudo contenerse. Nunca había sentido algo similar. Ni siquiera se encontraba capaz de articular otra palabra. Sus manos se aferraron con cierta fuerza al cabello rosado de ella, instándola a que moviera su cabeza hacia adelante y atrás.

Verla de esa manera, hincada frente a él para darle placer, era para él la imagen más sensual de todo su mundo. Amaba tenerla así, y amaba aún más hacerla suya a cada oportunidad. Todo lo demás podía irse al carajo. Nada impediría, ni por un segundo, que esta mujer fuera suya. Una y otra vez.

Sakura, por su parte, ya no podía negar que esto era algo que jamás podría dejar de hacer. Itachi la volvía loca, completamente y sin remedio. Estando con él, no podía pensar en nada más. Incluso ahora, encerrada con él en un probador donde cualquiera podía atraparlos, descubría que eso no le importaba lo más mínimo. Si acaso, el estar en un lugar relativamente público con él a punto de follársela ahí mismo, solo añadía una fogosa y apasionada sensualidad a la situación.

Itachi no tardó en correrse en la boca de Sakura, quien se puso de pie poco después. El Uchiha le bajó los jeans y la ropa interior hasta las rodillas, y se colocó una de esas largas piernas de ella alrededor de la cintura para embestirla con fuerza inmediatamente.

— ¡Mierda! Estás... tan apretada... —dijo Itachi contra el oído de Sakura. —Tan caliente... solo para mí.

Sakura lo abrazó por el cuello para no perder el equilibrio mientras lo sentía penetrarla hasta el fondo. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior hasta sangrar para no dejar escapar ese grito que se había formado en su garganta tras la repentina descarga de placer. Escucharlo hablar sucio solo ayudaba a incrementar la sensación.

—Solo tuya... solo tuya... —Sakura hizo un esfuerzo por no gemir demasiado alto, mas era bastante difícil.

Itachi la tomó duro y rápido, como a ella le gustaba. Reparó en las dificultades que experimentaba Sakura para mantenerse lo suficientemente callada y decidió ahogar sus gemidos en un beso. Pudo saborear la sangre que brotaba de sus labios pero no le importó. Ella correspondió deseosa al beso y sus lenguas se enzarzaron en una batalla por la superioridad.

Al poco rato, Sakura sintió venir su éxtasis. Itachi la besó con más furia cuando las paredes de su sexo se contrajeron alrededor de su miembro. Sus labios repentinamente abandonaron la boca de la pelirrosa, que pudo sentir la mirada orgullosa y apasionada del Uchiha en ella justo en el momento en que el clímax llegaba aplastante y embriagador sobre ambos. Se le escapó un grito de placer, que esperaba hubiera pasado desapercibido a quien fuera que pudiera rondar por ahí, aunque a Itachi parecía agradarle.

La embistió un par de veces más antes de salir de ella. Sakura se apresuró a acomodarse la ropa. Su blusa por suerte, no lucía tan desarreglada después de todo e Itachi por una vez no había dejado marcas demasiado visibles en su cuello, lo cual agradeció.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta para irse, él la envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos y la besó profundamente. Una ola de sentimientos le transmitió con el simple toque de sus labios. Deseo, pasión, pero sobre todo, cariño, dulzura, y amor. Era tan vasto, que Sakura se estremeció al sentir la intensidad de las emociones. Ésta era una de esas escasas veces en que él se expresaba verdaderamente. Después Itachi entrelazó su mano con la de ella y la atrajo aún más hacia sí, como despidiéndose de una preciada posesión que no se desea perder nunca. Sakura acarició su espalda con ternura, disfrutando el sentimiento de hallarse tan protegida y querida entre sus brazos. No quería separarse de él, en verdad le gustaba estar así...

Salieron del probador discretamente. Para su suerte, nadie los vio. Tras darle un último beso a Itachi, Sakura procuró mantener la distancia entre ellos. Él, por su parte, tomó la ropa que ella se había querido probar y la acompañó mientras se paseaba por la tienda.

La pelirrosa agradeció en secreto su presencia. Él la ayudó cuando escogía nuevos conjuntos, de cuando en cuando le decía cosas bonitas, muy bajo para que solo ella escuchara y le señalaba ropa con la que le gustaría verla vestida. Varias veces Sakura siguió su consejo, gustosa de complacerlo.

La hora de la reunión con Ino se acercaba rápidamente, e inevitablemente tuvo que despedirse de Itachi. Negó rotundamente con la cabeza cuando el Uchiha se ofreció a pagarlo todo, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche. Si Sasuke se enteraba que éste le había comprado ropa, no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería. Tal vez nada o tal vez mucho.

Una dependienta metió las prendas en bolsas y se las entregó. Itachi cargó la mayoría por ella y las llevaron hasta el convertible de Sakura para meterlas en la cajuela.

—Gracias, por todo —murmuró la pelirrosa cuando llegó el momento de despedirse.

— ¿Por qué? No me dejaste pagar.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Hn.

Itachi asintió y se alejó sin decir más. Subió a su auto y se largó. Sakura no esperaba una despedida tan fría, y menos después del momento tan dulce que habían compartido. Posteriormente comprendió que la razón de su frialdad era que tal vez seguía enojado por lo del día anterior, o por lo que fuera. De cualquier forma, eso le dolió. Y ya lo extrañaba de nuevo. Así como también extrañaba aquellos tiempos en que su relación no era tan complicada. Cuando solían ser buenos amigos en lugar de amantes. ¿O no?

La tristeza de Sakura regresó rápidamente a atormentarla y subió a niveles críticos casi insoportables. No dejaba de pensar en él. Ni tampoco en ese último abrazo, tan cargado de emoción. Hasta se atrevía a decir que Itachi por primera vez había parecido vulnerable. Él debía estar sufriendo —ella sabía la razón, sin duda— y eso le dolía más que su propia miseria.

Tan sumida estaba en su tristeza, que había pasado por alto dos cosas. La primera, eran las palabras que una de las dependientas le decía a otra, las dos todavía bastante jóvenes:

_— ¿Ves a ese hombre?_

_— ¿El guapo de allá?_

_—Sí._

_— ¿Qué con él?_

_—Observa como mira a esa chica con la que va. Que envidia. Lo que daría yo porque alguien como él me mirara así._

Y la otra cosa, más importante, era algo que había decidido ignorar desde el principio pero que ya no podía pasar por alto. Esa añoranza, ese anhelo desesperado, reflejados en los ojos de Itachi. Si algo le decía, era que él era tan miserable como ella —no por lo mismo pero igual— por más serenidad que trataba de imponerse.

Sakura sabía que Itachi se había enamorado de ella. Se lo había dicho y demostrado en incontables ocasiones. Y ella no quería saber lo que sentía. Le daba miedo descubrir a qué grado había escalado todo. Temía averiguar qué tanto se había enredado en esa relación furtiva. Era mejor no pensar en que tal vez ella también había cometido la estupidez de amarlo. No. Eso no era posible. Sin embargo, con Itachi nada parecía una estupidez. Todo encajaba, todo era... no. Ella amaba a...

El nombre de Sasuke le sabía a traición. A algo incorrecto hasta sus mismísimos cimientos. Ni siquiera podía pensar en él ahora. Su mente y su cuerpo rogaban desesperadamente por Itachi. Sakura no paraba de regañarse a sí misma y de repetir en su mente las decenas de razones por las que lo que hacía era lo más horrible del mundo. Y sin embargo, parecía que solo bastaba una para querer seguir con él...

Debía serenarse ya. Pensaría acerca de todo eso en algún otro momento. Era hora de encontrarse con Ino, que seguramente se daría cuenta; ella la conocía tan bien, que se enteraría que algo ocultaba Sakura. No, no. Debía olvidar aquello por un par de horas. Por lo menos hasta llegar a la privacidad de su casa.

Ino ya estaba ahí cuando entró a la terraza del café. Por un momento, Sakura temió que la hubiera visto acompañada de Itachi, pero descartó la idea inmediatamente. No habían hecho nada después de lo del probador. Además, su amiga sabía que con él mantenía una amistad bastante buena.

_"Hmp. ¿Qué amistad? "_, pensó la pelirrosa.

—Tardaste horas en llegar frentona, ¿quién te crees? ─la voz melodiosa de cierta rubia la sacó de su hilo de pensamiento.

—Ino-cerda deja de quejarte. Agradece que se me ocurrió salir —Sakura se permitió sonreír sinceramente ante el contentillo de la otra.

—Y buena falta te hacía —Ino rio alegre.

—A ti ni se diga. Además, si no te llamo yo, ni te acuerdas que existo.

Ino puso cara de ofendida. — ¿Acaso insinúas que soy mala amiga?

Fue el turno de Sakura de reír. —Claro que no. Solo bromeaba.

—Te fascina molestarme ¿cierto? —preguntó Ino. Después, una sonrisilla pícara se dibujó en sus labios. —Entonces... ¿qué te parece si vamos a buscarte algo sexy que te puedas poner para tu Sasuke-kun?

Sakura sintió como un tremendo dolor le contraía el estómago. Recordó cuando solían salir Ino y ella precisamente a eso: a buscar ropa linda para que Sasuke se fijara en ella.

No le quedaba otra opción más que aceptar. Sería extraño no hacerlo.

—De acuerdo. Pero... primero quiero ir a buscar unos zapatos —Sakura trató que su incomodidad quedara disfrazada y su voz sonara lo más genuinamente tranquila posible.

Ino asintió alegremente sin notar nada extraño. —Oh, acabo de ver unos en el escaparate de la otra sección. ¡Vamos a verlos!

Sakura asintió. Resultaba fácil distraer a Ino con las compras.

Después de numerosas horas paseando de tienda en tienda, probándose cosas y haciendo compras, las dos chicas estaban exhaustas cargando bolsas y más bolsas. Decidieron que sería buena idea comer algo y se encaminaron a la sección de fast food. Se sentaron en una mesa vacía y dejaron sus bolsas alrededor. Tras recibir su comida —ensaladas— comenzaron a platicar.

—Frentona, tú tienes demasiada suerte —comentó Ino. Su voz iba salpicada de fingida indignación.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó Sakura casualmente.

—Hmp, ¡claro! Tu Sasuke-kun tiene muchísimo dinero para cumplirte todos tus caprichos ─Sakura no quiso ni detenerse a sentirse mal.

— Tsk, ¿y me vas a decir que Shikamaru-kun no te trata como la reina que no eres? —por lo que la pelirrosa sabía, el chico Nara con quien salía Ino también tenía bastantes billetes en el bolsillo.

—Bah, casi nunca. Solo sabe darme tarjetas de crédito de vez en cuando para que no lo moleste.

—Siento simpatía por él. Es todo un logro soportarte apenas un rato —Sakura sonrió burlonamente.

—Ni te creas. El premio se lo merece Sasuke-kun por aguantarte ya tanto tiempo en su casa —le contestó Ino.

Sakura rio con falsa alegría. De no hallarse en la situación actual, esa conversación hubiera sido sencilla y fácil de llevar. Ahora, a cada mención de Sasuke se le encogía dolorosamente el pecho.

—Frentona, ¿escuchaste que Hinata-chan se va a casar? ─Ino cambió el tema.

—Sasuke-kun dijo que el baka Naruto había ido de viaje. Seguramente fue a pedir su mano —hizo memoria Sakura, feliz de que la plática tomara otro rumbo.

A Ino le brillaron los ojos. — ¡Es la primera de nosotras que se casa! Aunque sea con ese tonto amigo tuyo pero no importa.

Sakura sonrió. —Naruto la ama, que es lo que importa. Además, su boda seguramente va a ser preciosa. A los Hyūga les gusta hacer todo bonito.

— ¿Lo dices por Neji-kun? —dijo Ino moviendo las cejas a modo de maliciosa insinuación.

La pelirrosa soltó un resoplido. Ese tema le incomodaba. —No necesito que me lo recuerdes.

Tiempo atrás, cuando llevaba ella apenas dos años de carrera, Neji Hyūga —primo de Hinata— y Sasuke se habían enzarzado en una agresiva batalla para ver quien se ganaba el afecto de Sakura. Por supuesto, ella amaba al Uchiha y lo había elegido a él. Neji había aceptado su derrota a regañadientes, con el orgullo herido, pero seguía siendo amigo de Sakura. Esa etapa, aunque no tan torturadora como la de ahora, también había sido bastante dura para ella, pues a menudo se veía invadida por la tristeza, el enojo y la desesperación.

—Ese Hyūga cómo se muere de guapo —dijo Ino. —Elegir entre él y Sasuke-kun debió ser difícil.

—Eso fue hace años —Sakura no tenía ganas de hablar de eso. ─Ya no importa.

—Hmp, tengo que decir que te envidio.

— ¿Y ahora por qué? —Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento de hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

—También tu cuñado está buenísimo. No sé cómo pero eres un imán para los guapos. Y mira que estás con Sasuke-kun...

El comentario fue inocente. Solo eran un par de frases sin ánimo de perjudicar, que a Sakura se le clavaron como afiladas dagas heladas en dos sentidos. Sintió pánico ante la pequeñísima e inofensiva insinuación ─si es que podía pasar por tal─, y una aplastante avalancha de celos al escuchar a Ino siquiera dirigir su atención a Itachi.

Sin querer, su mano azotó contra su charola de comida, regando el contenido encima de la mesa y el suelo.

Su semblante debió haber denotado su inconformidad porque Ino preguntó:

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto alterada... —su preocupación era sincera.

— ¿Eh? No, estoy bien. Estoy bien —Sakura se apresuró a limpiar el desastre.

Se regañó a sí misma por semejante reacción. Itachi no era nada de ella. Nada que pudiese reclamar, por lo menos. Mas no había podido reprimir ese sentimiento de posesividad que había surgido de entre lo más profundo de su ser cuando Ino había mencionado al Uchiha. No podía evitarlo. En su mente, ese hombre era suyo. Suyo y de nadie más. Ninguna otra mujer podía desear a Itachi porque él le pertenecía a ella. Así de simple.

Su lado racional no tardó a arremeter con su indiscutible lógica. _"¡Hipócrita! ¡Cínica! ¡No tienes ningún derecho!"_ se reprochó a sí misma. _"Todavía tienes el descaro de pensar así cuando lo que tú haces es la peor de las inmundicias..."_ Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber pensado tan mal, y más de Ino.

De un momento a otro, la anterior efusividad de la conversación se disolvió amargamente. Sakura pensó que era una lástima, porque su miseria fue regresando poco a poco pero indudablemente. Una sombra se cernió sobre sus ojos verdes mientras un silencio tan denso que casi se podía palpar cayó sobre las dos. Ino se dio cuenta que algo traía su amiga en la cabeza que no la dejaba en paz. Mirándola con más detenimiento, notó que su rostro parecía cansado, sus ojos se hallaban situados sobre apenas perceptibles ojeras y tenía un aire de tensa intranquilidad a punto de reventar.

Un temor anteriormente conocido se apoderó de ella. A esa Sakura ya la había visto antes, durante la época en que las cosas con Sasuke no habían estado del todo bien. Incontables veces la rubia había hablado con ella por teléfono tratando de consolarla. Los imborrables recuerdos de las angustias y preocupaciones que Sakura había llegado a confesarle danzaron cruelmente ante sus ojos. Todo al final se había arreglado, pero sin duda algo iba mal otra vez. ¿Sería de nuevo el mismo caso?

Mientras la incertidumbre hacía pensar a Ino si lo mejor era preguntar qué ocurría, Sakura pareció recobrar la compostura. Sin embargo, esta vez la rubia no se lo tragó. Ya había presenciado un pequeño desliz en la fachada medio alegre que su amiga traía encima. Pensar que todo era producto de su imaginación ya no era una opción que pudiera pasar por verídica. El cambio de su expresión fue tan evidente y forzado que prácticamente sirvió de confirmación a sus sospechas. Algo iba mal.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha, ajeno a toda la situación que se había estado desarrollando a sus espaldas, estaba tranquilamente sentado en su lujosa oficina, ya entrada la tarde. Una taza de café humeaba lentamente sobre su escritorio mientras él leía desinteresadamente unos documentos cualquiera.<p>

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró como caminando en los pasillos de su casa, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules que presumía una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Dobe, ¿no te enseñaron a tocar? —preguntó Sasuke molesto al ser destruida su anterior tranquilidad. —No te esperábamos aquí hasta después de las 8.

Naruto Uzumaki se sentó en una de las sillas giratorias frente a la mesa de su amigo y se puso a dar vueltas. El Uchiha se preguntó cómo le hacia ese para armar tanto desastre y hacer tanto ruido contando solamente con su exasperante presencia. Qué más daba. Ya lo llevaba aguantando más de dos décadas.

—Sasuke-teme, vengo informalmente a invitarte a mi boda —Naruto sonrió aún más. —A partir de hoy, estoy oficialmente comprometido.

El Uchiha hizo aparecer en su boca algo parecido a una sonrisa. Naruto había salido de viaje para pedir formalmente la mano de su novia Hinata a sus padres, los Hyūga. Estos eran una familia rica y orgullosa a la que Sasuke no le tenía especial aprecio. La rivalidad entre Hyūgas y Uchihas iba atrás bastantes generaciones. Al inicio, esa familia no aceptaba a Naruto por su amistad con Sasuke, pero los ceros después de los números en la cuenta de banco del rubio habían terminado por convencerlos. Además de eso, Sasuke le tenía desprecio a los Hyūga —a uno en particular— debido a ciertos incidentes relacionados con _su_ Sakura.

—Es una lástima que los Hyūga no te hayan mandado al carajo —comentó Sasuke burlón, aunque por su tono medio plagado de crueldad, parecía hablar en serio. —Si de verdad supieran con qué clase de idiota se va a casar Hinata, no te habrían dejado llegar tan lejos.

A Naruto no se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Solo respondió:

—Hey, no soy un idiota. Por lo menos no más que tú.

—Ya quisieras.

—Solo lo dices porque estás celoso —su sonrisa se ensanchó.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿De qué? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—De que me caso.

—Hn —Sasuke se mantuvo callado. No deseaba iniciar una discusión estúpida e inútil. Y menos con el imbécil del Uzumaki.

Naruto dio otro par de vueltas en la silla.

—Hablando en serio, ¿no piensas pedírselo nunca a Sakura-chan? —preguntó el rubio deteniéndose de pronto.

— ¿El qué? —el Uchiha se hizo el que no había escuchado palabra mientras seguía leyendo hojas.

—Matrimonio, teme. Matrimonio.

—Así estamos bien —fue la fría respuesta.

Naruto lo miró incrédulo. — ¿Lo dices enserio?

Sasuke lo ignoró. Comenzaba a exasperarse. Trató en vano de concentrarse en lo que leía, pero la voz del otro le taladraba los oídos incesantemente.

—Eres más imbécil de lo que creí —le dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Deja de insultarme dobe. Es nuestro problema si nos casamos o no —poco a poco, Sasuke iba perdiendo la paciencia. Otra persona hubiera notado la creciente tensión en su rostro y la fuerza con la que sujetaba los documentos.

Pero Naruto no. Siguió presionando el tema.

—Si yo fuera tú, se lo pedía ya. ¿Y si alguno de esos otros baka que babean por Sakura-chan te la quita?

El pelinegro levantó la vista y lo fulminó con la mirada. —Primero, _tú_ no eres _yo, _por suerte. Segundo. Ella es _MI_ novia. _NADIE_ me la va a quitar.

—… no me puedes negar que sí lo has pensado. Llevan juntos ya mucho tiempo —Naruto siguió hablando como si el otro no hubiera dicho nada.

Por una vez, Sasuke pensó —a regañadientes— que su amigo había acertado. Era algo que no admitiría en voz alta. Ya iban varias veces que se paseaba por las joyerías más caras de la ciudad, medio consciente de que buscaba un anillo para Sakura. De todas las maneras que había para poseer a una mujer, esa era la única que le faltaba llevar a cabo; ella debía ser suya, solo suya para siempre.

Aunque eso no era incumbencia de nadie.

— ¿Te das cuenta? —la voz de Naruto interrumpió los profundos pensamientos de Sasuke bruscamente. — ¡Se te nota en la cara! ¡Sí lo has pensado!

— ¡Cállate dobe! —se estaba fastidiando tras tanta palabrería. La paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte.

—Te juro que todavía tengo mis dudas de por qué Sakura-chan sigue contigo —comentó el rubio pensativo sin ver como Sasuke perdía la calma a velocidades alarmantes. —Con lo amargado que eres...

—Dobe, métete en tus propios asuntos ¿quieres?

—...y eso sin contar como la tratabas antes...

Para Sasuke, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Arrugó con desmesurada fuerza los papeles que tenía en la mano y con la otra dio un estruendoso golpe en el escritorio que hizo temblar la taza de café. Como dinamita que estalla de repente, sus palabras, antes serias, se transformaron en feroces gritos. — ¡Cállate o te largas de mi oficina idiota!

La ira en la voz del Uchiha sorprendió a Naruto. Sus ojos azules se abrieron mucho, y él quedó sorprendido y ligeramente intimidado por ese arranque tan repentino y brusco de violencia. — ¡Oye! ¡Pensé que ya habías dejado de ser tan agresivo!

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada llena de enojo. — ¡Vete ya de aquí! ¡Largo! —señaló la puerta. Seguía gritando, pero parecía que había caído en la cuenta de que sus palabras eran demasiado violentas.

Naruto se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida. Sus ojos estaban llenos de reproche. No eran pocas las veces que había presenciado un arrebato de enojo por parte de Sasuke y esto le recordaba que Sakura había sufrido mucho por culpa de ello. Naruto había creído por un tiempo que su problema de comportamiento agresivo estaba controlado. Sin embargo, los hechos demostraban lo contrario.

—Hmp. Si deseas que me vaya, está bien —dijo tras abrir la puerta. —Solo espero que aprendas a controlar otra vez tu estúpido temperamento bipolar y no te portes con Sakura-chan como lo acabas de hacer conmigo.

La puerta se cerró ruidosamente cuando Naruto salió, dejando a Sasuke tenso, molesto y rabioso dentro de la oficina. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido?

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo capítulo se aclararán algunas cosas en lo relativo a Sasuke.<strong>

**Recuerden, si encuentran algún error ortográfico y demás, notifíquenme por favor. **

**Agradecería mucho que me dejaran un review :3**

**Recuerden, preguntas, dudas, sugerencias, crítica constructiva, en review o en mensaje.**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**~PrideOfTheUchiha**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

No había duda de que el ritmo de vida que llevaba era agitado. Sasuke Uchiha nunca había sido un hombre de paciencia, a diferencia de su hermano, y jamás había poseído esa característica serenidad en los momentos críticos que le permitía tomar las mejores decisiones. No, Sasuke a veces solía ser acelerado, mas no quitaba eso mérito alguno a su prodigiosa inteligencia. De ninguna forma podía llamársele estúpido.

Hablando de cuestiones empresariales era prácticamente tan eficaz como Itachi, tal vez menos cauteloso pero igualmente exitoso. Sabía manejar las cosas con calma, pero eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando en la privacidad de su oficina o de su hogar diera rienda suelta al coraje y la frustración que representaban el día a día de una empresa tan poderosa, enojo que surgía en forma de romper objetos normalmente.

Por cosas como estas, agradecía a Naruto la ayuda tanto de él como de su empresa aunque no estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo nunca en voz alta, o en su propia cabeza para ser sinceros.

Tras la muerte de sus padres, los hermanos Uchiha habían heredado una empresa dividida producto de una maniobra extraña de Fugaku para dejar algo igualmente importante a sus dos hijos. Itachi había estado más que listo, sin embargo, Sasuke todavía no acababa la universidad. El ritmo de trabajo y sus estudios lo habían aplastado casi por completo, hasta que Naruto llegó a rescatarlo rompiendo una enemistad de años entre multinacionales y por ello creando la conocida alianza Uchiha & Uzumaki-Namizake.

Sasuke todavía tenía un agradecimiento pendiente en ese aspecto.

Recordar aquellos días (no tan lejanos si hacía cuentas) a Sasuke no le traía nada bueno. Más que nada porque había una especie de mancha oscura y traicionera en su más que pulcro expediente. Una mancha que sólo él veía.

En situaciones así el característico orgullo de los Uchiha ayudaba a llevar las cosas en paz; sin embargo, Sasuke apenas tenía una leve idea de cuan dañino era lo que estaba haciendo. Cambiar momentos de calma por momentos de ansiedad y viceversa no era una buena idea, pero al menos le daban el suficiente control sobre sí mismo para no sucumbir ante las presiones de la vida que llevaba.

Tan solo pensar en aquel fatídico día semanas atrás le producía repugnancia e ira.

Había sido una vil junta corriente, de esas en que uno no espera sacar nada productivo. Nunca imaginó que terminaría así: con la terminación inesperada del contrato multimillonario con Akatsuki, y eso sin contar que ahora eran competencia. No acababa ahí, además se habían llevado a Taka, un importante proveedor.

Los problemas que acarreaba una movida tan perturbadora como aquella aún no terminaban de llegar. Sasuke enfrentaba ahora un sinfín de casos particulares para poder sacar su empresa a flote sin excesivas pérdidas. Era tanta su frustración que había acabado destrozando un archivero, ahora tendría que ordenar otro, reorganizar papeles y explicar el desastre.

Sabía que debía parar. La última vez que perdió el control terminó gritándole a Naruto. No era que el imbécil no lo mereciera de vez en cuando, pero esos episodios de violencia le traían recuerdos que no necesitaba. Era alarmante.

Dejando todo a un lado, Sasuke apartó la mirada del ventanal de su oficina a través del cual veía sin demasiado interés como una lluvia molesta caía sobre la ciudad. Ya era tarde, pero todavía tenía cosas que revisar, cosas que firmar…

"_Tsk… ¿Qué estará haciendo Sakura ahora?"_

Le vino a la mente una imagen bastante placentera de su mujer cocinando la cena para él. Nada mal. Últimamente su único refugio era llegar con ella. Por unos segundos pudo deshacerse de su intenso dolor de cabeza.

"_Y yo sigo aquí metido, que engorroso." _

Una persona entró a su oficina, sumida en la penumbra. Con su migraña, Sasuke había optado por apagar las luces. El Uchiha se vio en la necesidad de tallarse los ojos con fuerza para poder enfocar.

─Uchiha-san ─era Kabuto Yakushi, el contador… economista… tsk qué más daba lo que fuera.

─ ¿Qué?

─He terminado las predicciones de las siguientes semanas ─dejó un folder en su escritorio.

─Bien, ahora vete.

Kabuto asintió. Al salir de la oficina, no pudo dejar de notar el evidente estrés de su jefe y la pequeña pila de archivos regados medio escondidos entre los libreros, acompañados de un pesado mueble tirado por ahí.

Sasuke suspiró. Maldito Yakushi, le había traído más trabajo. Mierda, tendría que hacerlo de nuevo.

Se puso de pie y fue a su mini bar a servirse un vaso con agua. Ya le habían mencionado por ahí que mezclar estas cosas con alcohol no es bueno.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ahí estaban esas pequeñas salvadoras. Jugó con el frasco entre sus dedos un rato mientras daba vueltas al asunto en su cabeza.

Una esta vez. Sólo una. Si no lo hacía iba a morir de cansancio.

Pensó en Sakura, su mujer hermosa. ¿Qué diría ella de todo esto?

Nada seguramente porque no se podía enterar. Ella sería la que más sufriría (ya había pasado una vez). Para casos cómo este necesitaba de Itachi, u Obito, o Shisui, de quien fuera. Estaba harto de manejar una empresa en la que cada vez parecía más difícil mantener todo en equilibrio.

Resignado, sacó el frasco del bolsillo y lo destapó. Vació una única pastilla blanca sobre la palma de su mano. La miró por un instante antes de ponerla en su boca y tragarla junto con el agua de su vaso. Respiró profundo y aguardó impaciente a que comenzara a hacer efecto.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente fue similar.<p>

Sasuke llegó al trabajo algo extraviado en su propia cabeza, se sentó en su amplia silla y dejó venir a sí todos los problemas.

Le trajeron cosas, recibió llamadas, leyó informes desesperantes, autorizó ventas, regañó gente, firmó cheques, repasó las predicciones de Kabuto, regañó más gente, tachó de ineptos a los del departamento de distribución, le gritó al gerente general de ensamblaje, rompió unos documentos importantes sin querer, mandó imprimir de nuevo...

…

─Uchiha-sama, Inuzuka-san espera en la línea dos.

─Dile que llame después.

─Al parecer es una emergencia.

─No me importa. Que llame después.

…

─Sasuke-teme, llegaron los informes de ventas del modelo…

─ ¡No me molestes Naruto! ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

─ ¡Oye! Tómate una pastilla o algo. Malhumorado.

Sasuke se había tensado inesperadamente.

─ Sólo ¡largo!

…

─Uchiha-san, ¿me está escuchando?

─ ¿Eh? Sí, en una semana le daremos una respuesta.

─ ¿Una semana? Pero…

─Por favor retírese, tengo asuntos pendientes qué atender.

…

─ ¿Dónde están los documentos que pedí?

─Se los acabo de mostrar…

─ ¿Tengo cara de estúpido? ¡No los tengo! ¡Los quiero ahora!

…

Su enfermizo ciclo se rompió a eso de la una de la tarde. Sí, apenas era la una. Ya había tomado dos pastillas y aún así su ansiedad no se largaba.

La secretaria entró de pronto cautelosamente y procurando no hacer ruido ─al tanto del mal humor de su jefe─ a anunciarle:

─ Uchiha-sama, su hermano lo espera en la terraza.

Sasuke separó su vista del monitor de su computadora y asintió exasperado. Hizo un esfuerzo por calmar su agitación pero su cuerpo estaba muy acelerado.

"_Tal vez llamar a Itachi no fue tan mala idea." _

Tenía diversos asuntos en la mente a los que no terminaba de dar vueltas.

Le dio por dejar su saco en el respaldo de la silla y salió a tomar el elevador. Tenía un dolor de cabeza bastante intenso y le ardían los ojos de tanto observar pantallas. Colocó su mano en la sien en un intento de calmar la molestia, sin lograrlo, lo cual lo colocaba en un dilema porque no podía ir al doctor. Si iba se daría cuenta…

Al abrirse las puertas del último piso, Sasuke recibió la luz del sol de lleno en el rostro y usó su mano para cubrirse. Maldita sea había olvidado los lentes en la oficina.

La terraza del último piso estaba al aire libre, pero tenía un techo de un color claro que evitaba que los muebles se dañaran durante la temporada de lluvia. Se suponía que era una estancia dedicada al uso personal de Sasuke para en ocasiones recibir a clientes importantes.

Encontró a Itachi sentado cómodamente en un sofá, su postura relajada era acentuada por su pierna cruzada sobre la rodilla contraria. Lentes oscuros aviadores le cubrían los ojos y un periódico descansaba entre sus manos. El titular rezaba _"Separación de Uchiha-Akatsuki, ¿qué espera a la industria automotriz?"_.

─Veo que ya te enteraste ─comentó Sasuke, parándose frente a su hermano con los brazos cruzados.

Itachi se quitó los lentes para mirarlo directamente. ─Esto lleva en las noticias todo el mes.

─Me refería a las pérdidas.

─Eran de esperarse ─dejó el periódico a un lado.

Los empleados habían acomodado una selección de buen sake en un mueble elegante junto a los sofás. Sasuke se sentó frente a su hermano y se sirvió un trago. Le hizo una seña a Itachi con la botella, preguntando si deseaba beber también. El Uchiha mayor asintió y recibió un vaso lleno a tres cuartos.

─Kabuto predijo que las ventas caerían de nuevo.

─En vez de hablar conmigo deberías ir a hacer algo al respecto.

Un molesto Sasuke fulminó a Itachi. No acababa tragarse su orgullo unos instantes antes implicando que no sabía qué hacer únicamente para que él optara por no proporcionarle una respuesta decente. Ya estaba bastante humillado al haberle citado ahí.

─Ya lo intenté.

─Deseas un consejo.

Itachi tomó el silencio tenso de Sasuke como una afirmación. Dio un trago a su bebida y como buen hermano, ofreció su propuesta.

─Invierte de nuevo. Tengo entendido que Obito te dejó hartos diseños novedosos como para pasarla una década, algunos increíblemente adelantados para nuestra época.

─ ¿Con qué dinero?

Con un elegante movimiento, Itachi tomó la botella y se sirvió más sake. ─Sasuke, seamos honestos, tus pérdidas no le llegan ni a los talones a los fondos de la empresa.

─Se harán más grandes en unos días.

─Perdiste un proyecto grande, crea otro. No tengas miedo a la inversión.

─ ¿Y si no funciona?

─Menciona una vez que una empresa Uchiha haya inventado algo que no funciona.

Sasuke se quedó callado. Era un buen punto. Obito era un genio para estas cosas, debía haber sido él quien heredara la industria; su fallecimiento aún imponía secuelas a la familia Uchiha. No supo si enojarse por ello o no. ─ ¿Cómo es que tu parte sigue tan bien?

─Llevo más tiempo en esto, además es diferente. Yo casi tengo el monopolio en aviación en este sector del mundo ─Itachi terminó su bebida y volvió a llenar el vaso. Sasuke notó que Itachi tomaba más de lo debido, generalmente solo ingería un vaso o nada, rara vez más. ─ ¿Sólo me llamaste para esto?

El Uchiha menor recordó _esa _otra cosa; gracias a Naruto y su efusividad en lo relativo a su compromiso no lograba olvidarlo. Se puso de pie y caminó un poco, quería quedar de espaldas a Itachi.

─Aniki, ¿alguna vez has pensado en casarte? ─al estar volteado no pudo ver la expresión de Itachi ensombrecerse.

Lo que sí percibió fue un suspiro fastidiado. ─Para casarme primero necesito una novia.

Sasuke se mordió el labio, costumbre adquirida para cuando algo le causaba gracia.

─Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Itachi tardó en contestar. ─No es mi prioridad si no estoy enamorado. No me interesa pasar mi vida con alguien únicamente por conveniencia.

─Si amaras a alguien te casarías ─no era una pregunta.

─Sí.

Sasuke asintió para sí mismo una vez para después girar un poco para observar a Itachi. ─Hay algo que debo hacer.

─ ¿Hn?

─Quiero pedirle a Sakura que se case conmigo ─dijo Sasuke mientras se daba la vuelta completamente. No supo que Itachi tuvo increíbles dificultades para mantener su fachada serenísima; que al escuchar sus palabras, algo muy dentro de sí se quebró tan fuerte que fue inconcebible y a la vez un alivio que no escuchara cómo se rompía.

─ ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Saco el anillo de compromiso de oka-san de la caja fuerte? ─su tono fue ligeramente brusco, pero si Sasuke lo notó no dijo nada.

─No, es tuyo. Iré a Europa dentro de unas semanas quizás, le compraré el anillo más hermoso que exista.

Itachi ya no lo escuchaba. ¿Unas semanas? ¿Unos días? ¿Era eso todo lo que le quedaba?

─ ¿De dónde surgió esta urgencia por casarte?

Sasuke lo pensó antes de responder. ¿Cómo explicarle a su hermano cuan ligado estaba a Sakura? ¿Había manera de poner en palabras que ella era su único refugio entre todo su maremoto de frustraciones? ¿De qué forma decirle que algo le advertía que no la dejara ir jamás? ¿Cómo exponer que después de todas las cosas que le había hecho ella seguía a su lado dándole sentido a su existencia?

─Quiero que sea mía para siempre.

Decir que a Itachi no le gustó eso es poco. Sasuke inconscientemente había tocado el único tema que lograba ponerlo fuera de control. Se esmeró en no delatar nada en su voz o en su rostro, cosa que resultaba sumamente arduo.

─No hables de Sakura como si fuera una posesión, pareces un niño caprichoso.

Sasuke lo ignoró. ─ ¿Qué te parece?

─ ¿Has hablado con ella?

─Hmp. No.

─Deberías hacerlo.

─Tsk, ¿qué más da? Es mi novia─ _y próximamente mi esposa. _Sasuke sintió un alivio frío recorrer su alterado sistema.

─Es su decisión también. Se trata de su vida y tiene derecho a elegir pasarla contigo o a no estar de acuerdo.

─ ¿Insinúas que rechazaría mi proposición?

Itachi permaneció callado.

─Hn, ¿qué? ¿Acaso crees que no me ama?

─Yo no dije eso.

─ ¿Entonces por qué te pones tan quisquilloso?

Una vez más, sin saberlo Sasuke dio en el clavo e Itachi supo que era mejor irse sin causar más problemas.

─No necesitas mi consentimiento para casarte. Haz lo que te plazca, yo no tengo por qué oponerme ─se levantó del sofá. ─Si no necesitas nada más, me voy.

Caminó hacia el elevador sin demora.

─Aniki, espera.

Itachi se detuvo frente a las puertas del ascensor, pero no se dio la vuelta. ─ ¿Sí?

─Otou-san tenía razón. La familia es lo mejor que tenemos.

Hubo un silencio extraño. Finalmente el Uchiha mayor lo rompió. Todavía de espaldas contestó:

─Sí. ─Ya no soportaba estar un segundo más ahí. ─Adiós, Sasuke.

* * *

><p>En el elevador vacío, Itachi encontraba difícil dejar a un lado sus traicioneros pensamientos. Esta conversación acababa de mostrarse demasiado incómoda incluso para él. Llevaba muchos días sin verla y luego llegaba Sasuke con sus cosas a provocar desorden… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Había siquiera algo que se pudiera hacer?<p>

Pocas veces algo lo perturbaba tanto, pero este tema en particular nunca lo dejaba descansar. Se volvía demasiado diferente a su usual personalidad cuando _ella _salía a la conversación y no podía evitarlo por más serenidad que procurara imponerse.

Llegó al estacionamiento y se metió a su auto exhausto. Condujo de vuelta a sus propias oficinas, las originales antes de que la empresa fuera dividida. Lo que le atormentaba siguió molestándole todo el camino, a cada rato.

"_Se quiere casar con Sakura"_

"_Se va a casar con Sakura"_

"_Ella le dirá que sí" _

Tenía la esperanza de que respondiera lo contrario. Ella no podía… no…

"_Maldita sea"_

"_Estoy jodido"_

Incluso al entrar al edificio, llegando después a su oficina, no podía arrancarse el hervidero de pensamientos que traía.

Fue complicado lidiar con ello. Había algo comprimiéndole el pecho, haciendo una herida profunda. Lo más complicado había sido quedarse quieto, callado y estoico cuando Sasuke había dictado su propósito. Nada más doloroso existe que sentir cómo peligra algo amado, algo preciado; peor era tal vez ser obligado a recordar que la mujer a la que tanto necesitaba pertenecía a alguien más. A un hermano.

"_Otou-san tenía razón. La familia es lo mejor que tenemos." _

Sasuke en verdad no sabía cuando parar. Esa frase en particular había sido un golpe bajo. Por un momento Itachi temió que estuviera enterado de todo, que a lo mejor lo hubiera deducido, o que por lo menos sospechaba y por ello hablara esas cosas con sarcasmo. Pero no. De ser así, no habría estado tan tranquilo.

"_Si tan solo supieras…"_

El parloteo con Sasuke no terminaba por repetirse en su mente. Había algo insólito en ello, como si su hermano estuviera alterado por algo. No era propio de él manifestar tan directamente sus intenciones. ¿Qué era esa ansiedad en sus movimientos, en sus palabras? Era tan raro ver a Sasuke al menos un tanto fuera de sí, Itachi no supo qué pensar. Había sido por sincera curiosidad ─morbosa tal vez─ cuando le preguntó por qué se precipitaba tanto con una decisión tan importante y el Uchiha menor había reaccionado con rudeza.

Itachi al reflexionar sus asuntos, no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía con sus manos. Movía papeles, tomaba plumas, ocasionalmente revisaba algún correo electrónico y escribía abstraídamente en el teclado. Ciertamente estaba muy perdido en sí mismo.

Tras tanto pensar, de pronto todo pareció surreal. ¿Verdaderamente había dicho Sasuke todo eso? ¿En serio se acercaba el día en que perdería para siempre a Sakura? Para ser una noticia grave, Itachi imaginó que debería estar sintiéndose peor de lo que se encontraba ahora. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Tan rápido había optado por la resignación? Era de esas ocasiones en que uno recibe tan malas noticias que ni siquiera parecen reales. Aunque él no era tonto; entendió que se trataba únicamente de un método psicológico de auto defensa, una forma primitiva presente en casi cualquier Uchiha con el objetivo de ahorrar horas de angustia y, ¿por qué no admitirlo?, de depresión.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? No dejaba de cuestionarse, pero todo a fin de cuentas giraba en torno a lo que Sakura decidiese. Si ella aceptaba el compromiso él no podría hacer nada. Y… ¿si lograba convencerla de dejar a Sasuke? ¿Sería capaz él de quitársela a su hermano? ¿Sakura querría abandonarlo? ¿Estaría su hermano dispuesto a dejarla ir?

Para que funcionara eso, ella tendría que sentir algo fuerte por Itachi. Estaba seguro de que así era, que él no le era totalmente indiferente a Sakura (su relación tan atormentada era clara muestra de ello) pero ¿alcanzaría eso para que lo eligiera a él en vez de a Sasuke?

"_Deja de hacerte estúpido. Ella no te ama. Lo quiere a él. Ya sabías en qué te metías cuando te hiciste su amante."_

No. No. No la iba a perder así. Podían seguir juntos aunque se casara con Sasuke, claro que sí, Itachi no veía problema alguno.

"_Pero la conoces bien. Una vez que Sasuke le pida matrimonio ya no querrá seguir engañándolo."_

Lo veía cada vez que estaba con ella, como su amorío la destrozaba. Y si tanto pesar le traía, ¿por qué no simplemente se alejaba de él?

"_Eso solo me dice que siente algo, debe ser eso. No hay nada que la obligue a estar conmigo y aunque me costara, indudablemente la dejaría ir si ella me lo pidiera."_

Lo haría, claro que lo haría. A veces hay que dejar ir si de verdad se ama a alguien. ¿Era eso lo que debía hacer ahora?

"_Sakura… si tan solo me dejaras hacerte feliz…no te arrepentirías…"_

...

Metido en sus propios asuntos estaba, ordenando medio distraído los papeles por revisar, cuando Shisui Uchiha hizo su aparición en el despacho.

─Ya se nos pasó la hora de ir a comer ─anunció el recién llegado.

Itachi alzó la vista. ─Acabo de regresar de con Sasuke, hay cosas por hacer.

─Por favor, no acabas de regresar, llevas cuatro horas aquí. ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Ya ves? Tienes que salir, no te hace ningún bien estar sentado aquí metido todo el día ─presionó Shisui.

Itachi no se había percatado de la hora (se regañó a sí mismo), por lo que se inclinó a no objetar y cerró la sesión de su computadora. Se quitó el saco ─hacía demasiado calor─ y siguió a su primo.

Se fueron en el auto de Shisui, habiendo decidido acudir a un pequeño establecimiento relativamente barato pero elegante que les gustaba a ambos; eran clientes frecuentes, por lo que recibieron el mejor de los tratos.

─Bien, ¿qué te dijo el pequeño Sasuke? ─preguntó Shisui tras guiñarle el ojo a la bonita mesera que les estaba trayendo el primer plato. La muchacha le lanzó una sonrisita coqueta.

─No la está pasando bien.

─Heh, alguna vez debía tener que enfrentar problemas, ¿no crees?

─Quizás.

─Tal vez no fue tan buena idea que mi tío dividiera su compañía.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─Por lo que a veces me dices me das a entender que Sasuke no quiere estar en medio de todo esto.

─Otou-san lo obligó a estudiar dos carreras a la vez, será por eso.

─Entonces él quería ser otra cosa.

─Sí. ¿Nunca te enteraste?

─ No. Yo estaba en Estados Unidos cuando pasó.

─Aún así.

Shisui devoró su comida y siguió coqueteando con la mesera cuando trajo el siguiente plato.

─Deja de hacer eso ─ordenó Itachi prácticamente

─ ¿Qué?

─Perturbar a esa chica.

─Itachi, últimamente me he dado cuenta que traes un humor del carajo.

─No es así.

─Hn, ajá, sí. Lo que tú digas.

─Estoy como siempre.

─Opino que te hace falta salir. ¿Qué te parece si un día de estos nos largamos al centro? Acaban de abrir ese bar exclusiv-

─No necesito salir ─lo interrumpió Itachi.

─Por favor, ¿hace cuánto que no te acuestas con alguien?

Iban semanas que no veía a Sakura. Pero no iba a contestarle _eso_ a su primo.

Shisui no perdió tiempo en presionarlo. ─Déjame adivinar. ¿Un año?

─No seas ridículo.

─ ¿Seis meses? ¿Cinco? ¿Cuatro?...

─Un mes. Ahora deja de preguntar.

Shisui le dirigió una mirada de preocupación. ─Mira, sé que no es lo que más te gusta, pero a veces es necesario divertirse así. Hay que salir. Solo piénsalo ¿quieres?

─…

De acuerdo. Sí que necesitaba acostarse con Sakura.

* * *

><p>Tras pagar la cuenta Shisui lo llevó de vuelta a las oficinas antes de irse a una cita 'importante'. Itachi solo pudo desear que el día terminara sin más complicaciones, pero fue triste porque no sería así.<p>

─Uchiha-san, Uchiha Madara-san lo está esperando en la sala de juntas A.

Itachi suspiró y le agradeció el recado a su secretaria.

Madara era la última persona que quería ver. Raro era que se paseara por ahí, más después de que Fugaku les dejara la empresa a Sasuke e Itachi en vez de a él. El Uchiha mayor sabía que su tío andaba metido en cosas inconvenientes y no le guardaba ningún aprecio por ello. Sabía muy bien que entre su padre y él había habido muchas diferencias.

Fue a la dichosa sala a encontrarse con su tío, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse serio y no mostrar su disgusto. La estancia estaba completamente vacía cuando llegó a excepción por la imponente figura de Madara.

─Itachi, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Pasaba por estos rumbos y me pareció buena idea venir a ver cómo van las cosas.

Madara nunca hacía algo sin una buena razón, de eso Itachi estaba seguro.

─Veo que mi visita te molesta.

─ ¿Esperabas que no?

─Sinceramente Itachi, no me agrada ver cómo te empeñas en alejarme. Soy tu tío, y desde que tu padre murió me he dedicado a ver por tu bien y el de Sasuke únicamente.

─No hables de mi padre. Ambos sabemos que no te importa lo que nos suceda.

─Debo estar en desacuerdo contigo en eso ─Madara no se ofendió. ─Me he enterado que a Sasuke no le está yendo bien.

─Lees los periódicos, que gran noticia.

─Deja de usar ese tono insolente conmigo porque mi paciencia tiene un límite. Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle mi apoyo a tu hermano, ya que veo que tu no haces nada por ayudarlo a salir del hoyo.

Aunque estaban a extremos opuestos de la sala, había una agresividad casi tangible en el ambiente, como una bomba a punto de explotar.

─Sasuke puede hacerlo solo.

─ ¿Eso crees? Es una lástima que Akatsuki haya decidido romper el contrato. Parecía tan provechoso…

─Deja de meterte en cosas que no te incumben, Madara, y mantente alejado de nosotros. Ahora por favor dime qué quieres cuanto antes o vete de aquí.

─Tch, yo que te creía bien educado.

Itachi guardó la compostura. Típico de Madara tratar de provocar a la gente.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme a qué viniste?

─Quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden.

No, eso no era. Sin embargo, Itachi entendió que si Madara no quería hablar no se enteraría de nada.

─Todo está bien. Ya puedes irte entonces.

Madara sonrió maliciosamente al caminar en dirección a la salida. Cuando estuvo junto a Itachi dijo claramente:

─Algún día tendrás que aprender a medir tus palabras, querido sobrino mío.

─Adiós ─respondió Itachi cortante, señalando con la cabeza la puerta abierta.

La inusual visita de su tío lo dejó con una duda latente. Muy extraño resultaba que Madara se atreviera a pisar el edificio justo cuando algunas cosas no estaban tan bien, además casi se había burlado abiertamente de lo de Akatsuki.

Itachi podía estar celoso de su hermano, pero Madara nunca se iba sin dejar destrozos a su alrededor y eso lo ponía más tenso todavía que el asuntito de Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Parecía que la vida encontraba harto placer en procurar que Sasuke Uchiha no se enterase de nada. Salió del trabajo molesto, fastidiado y cansado, por lo que sintió un alivio inmenso al arribar a su mansión y dejar todo atrás.<p>

Ya estaba algo entrada la noche; no le sorprendió que entrara a una casa sumida en la penumbra, así que supuso que Sakura estaba dormida arriba. Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y las llaves del auto en una mesita. Subió en silencio, sus pasos eran ligeros a pesar de su agotamiento. Luego de poner pie en la segunda planta, descubrió que la lámpara de mesa de su habitación estaba encendida, puesto que un halo dorado bastante suave se escapaba por la puerta medio abierta. Con una mano la empujó mientras que con la otra se restregaba la cara para tratar de espantar su cansancio.

Por dios, ni siquiera se sentía bien como para hacerle el amor a Sakura, aún le dolía la cabeza.

Justo cuando entró a la recámara, fue recibido por una imagen muy hermosa.

Su mujer tan bonita yacía recostada en la cama, dormida. Un libro sujeto a su mano indicó que no había sido su intensión inicial caer en sueño aunque la mitad de su cuerpo estaba semi cubierto por las sábanas. Su piel suave se teñía de oro por la luz, y Sasuke tuvo una privilegiada vista de su forma sensualmente femenina al estar vestida ella solamente con un conjunto de lencería blanco y una bata de seda del mismo color.

El Uchiha casi sonrió. Se quitó el saco y la corbata, inmediatamente olvidados sobre una silla de madera junto al armario y se desabotonó la camisa. No resistió la tentación de acercarse a la cama en silencio para no despertar a Sakura. Se sentó junto a ella al borde del colchón, retiró el libro de su agarre y lo colocó encima de la mesita de noche contigua.

Le quitó un par de mechones rosados del rostro, pero por lo demás no la tocó; permaneció observándola varios minutos, hasta que ella misma se revolvió entre las cobijas y terminó por abrir los ojos adormilada aún. Bostezó poquito.

─Sasuke-kun, discúlpame por no esperarte.

Dicho hombre le respondió con un beso en los labios muy suave.

─ ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Vas a ducharte? ─preguntó la chica.

─No. Es tarde y estoy cansado.

─Puedo prepararte un baño en la tina.

No era mala idea. ─Solo si me acompañas.

Sakura asintió. Se levantó y volvió a bostezar. Sasuke se sintió mal por haberla despertado, pero no podía negar que un buen baño le vendría perfecto.

La tina no tardó en llenarse de agua. Sakura estaba ahí sentada sobre la base de mármol, tanteando el líquido distraídamente, probablemente para cerciorarse de que la temperatura era la adecuada.

Sasuke se metió sin demora después de quitarse la ropa, disfrutando plenamente como el calor suavizaba sus músculos y destensaba su espalda. Cerró los ojos un momento, dejándose consumir por la tranquilidad real, esa que ya rara vez podía sentir.

─Sakura

Ella no respondió. A veces se quedaba así, perdida en sus pensamientos.

─Sakura ─llamó el un poco más fuerte.

─ ¿Eh? ─sus ojos se abrieron mucho, como si hubiera sido atrapada haciendo algo malo. ─ ¿Sí?

Sin avisarle, Sasuke se acercó hacia donde estaba y tomándola por sorpresa la jaló adentro de la tina.

─ ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡No! Mi ropa…

La rodeó con ambos brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo. ─Da igual, te compro más.

La besó, pero Sakura titubeó un segundo antes de corresponderle por completo.

Raro. De un tiempo para acá se mostraba renuente ante el contacto físico, y eso que antes era lo que más anhelaba, que él la sostuviera entre sus brazos a cada rato. Más extraño había sido ese periodo en que se dedicaba rotundamente a rechazarlo, no tener sexo por semanas había sido una tortura, pero al menos ahora todo parecía normal.

Sin embargo, pronto sus divagaciones perdieron sentido cuando los dedos de Sakura se deslizaron deliciosamente de su cuello hasta su cabello negro.

─Sasuke-kun, te amo ─susurró entre besos.

Separaron sus labios, y el Uchiha se ocupó de recorrer su cuello con la boca a la par que sus manos le quitaban la bata mojada y se ocupaban de su sostén. Rápidamente se disipaban el sueño de Sakura y el cansancio de Sasuke.

Pasó gran parte de la noche disfrutando del cuerpo de su amada. Olvidó todo, porque con ella no existían todas sus preocupaciones, no había nada que temer. No entendía de qué manera pero Sakura lo calmaba y lo hacía sentir en tranquilo. La adoró como la diosa que era, aferrándose a ella sin cesar, sabiendo que no la podría soltar nunca. Mientras estuviera aquí, Sasuke no deseaba nada más. Todo estaría bien porque ella estaba con él, salvándolo de la oscuridad.

─Yo… también te amo.

x-x-x-x


End file.
